


雙重發酵

by laceleather



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: A閃咕哒♂, Bottom!Rirsuka, C閃咕哒♂, M/M, Top!Gilgamesh, 閃咕哒♂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 點文。藤丸立香的一失手所造成的連自己都不明的海嘯丕變。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ■1000fo練習短打，意識流。 @西尔贝特 點梗。  
> ■人物個性可能有OOC，賢王實在不好操作。  
> ■C閃與A閃出沒。本來只寫C閃但莫名其妙A閃就出了（摀嘴），立香快逃啊！

01

並非理智蒸發，而是慾望逐漸累積乃至大於自制便不受理性思維的控制。當手腕給附帶冷硬質地的金屬扣上，藤丸立香便已經知曉向來僅敢在自己腦袋中打轉的試圖不再只是想像確實地化為行動。

是衝動或者潛意識催發？  
不光藤丸立香自己想問，周遭對人類最後Master突然行為感到詫異的從者也想明白。如此地魯莽宛如吃了熊心豹子膽，即便是那群非得蠻神心臟才能養成都不曉得吃掉多少的英靈也不敢做此行動。

所以，那還真不愧是他們與之締結契約的Master──比英靈果敢卻又過份無謀。

因為他伸手碰觸的不是誰，不是素來親近的亞從者、偶爾開開玩笑更多時候像名有點壞心守護者的發明家，也非從特異點F起就陪伴於一旁、擔任起指路人與導師職責的賢者。

他碰著的是天地間最古並創造了各種輝煌，哪怕千年過後名字仍被世人銘記流有三分之二神之血統的王者──烏魯克的吉爾伽美什王。

年不過十又九，迦勒底最後一名御主藤丸立香方才在眾目睽睽的情況下，伸出了右手觸摸了走在前頭的人類最古老英雄的後臀。

到底是誰先回過神，是觸碰到柔韌鳥羽而後驚覺的自己，還是立刻回身抓住自己的烏魯克賢王，發現自己衝動之下幹了蠢事滿腦子慘了、這下完蛋了、在拯救倫理之前會先喪命於此諸如此類念頭的藤丸立香，表現出被當場逮到的現行犯會有的反應。

至於被害人，吉爾伽美什王倒是喜怒不表於色，和弓階的他截然不同，出乎了一干英靈和迦勒底職員意料之外。若換作全盛時期的王，未經允許觸碰王之玉體，那肯定不是卸掉一隻胳膊能夠解決的事，即便對方身具御主身分，對人類最古的英雄王仍舊不值一哂，向來只遵於內心慾望和準則的他大有不悅便起手換人的例子。

不過那是全盛時期的英雄王，在藤丸立香面前非是那名天上天下為吾獨尊心高氣傲王者，經歷了不老不死旅程的王倒比年輕氣盛的他還要難以捉摸。

「王、王……」

未經許可對上王的雙眼是不敬的，可比起方才鬼迷心竅的觸碰哪個嚴重自是不用說，所以藤丸立香在王回身並撞上那對鮮紅明亮卻又與常人截然不同的豎瞳雙眼，他很自然而然地垂下腦袋迴避，但並未試圖顧左右而言他或用謊言愚弄王者，他只是靜待來自於王的審判。

「給你個機會說明，雜種。」

即便為筋力低弱的Caster，從者的腕力仍舊是普通人類無法比擬。本以為手腕會傳來難以忍受的裂骨劇痛，可握住自己手腕的英靈力道僅僅只是圈握起，他的手掌輕而易舉握住藤丸立香的全部，使布料與肌膚緊緊摩擦，但就算如此，能夠輕易於石頭上留下深刻痕跡的手甲也未刺穿皮肉。

也估計就是這番出乎意料的舉動，本來還屏息以待的藤丸立香悄悄地喘息，他不住好奇，但又不敢與之對視，年輕的御主向來敬重人類的傳奇，不論屬於過去還是未來，或者誕生於摸不著的幻想，又是站於對立面，迦勒底的最後御主就是那樣的人物，友善、關懷，包容每名從者的自由意志，尤其在神與王前，握有令咒的身分他表現出遠比大多數魔術師出身的御主還要柔軟但又不顯卑微的身段。

就吉爾伽美什王來看，經歷絕對魔獸戰線的藤丸立香是名合意的稱職僕役和御主，雖然有時候糊塗愚蠢，但大抵上從未超過王的限度所在，可今日斗膽做出如此大不敬的行為還是頭一遭。

照理說，王的威儀尊嚴不會忍受僕役犯此錯誤，但他已經過了凡事依照那時情緒與喜好的年輕氣盛階段，以Caster職階現界的吉爾伽美什王給烏魯克的子民冠以賢王的稱號，所以他會給僕役答辯的機會。

「把你的腦袋給本王抬起。」

身高的差距加上姿勢，吉爾伽美什王鮮紅的眼能夠直接凝睇藤丸立香裸露於衣物遮掩之外的頸項，沒有幾分肌肉的脖頸線條優美又過份脆弱，不須英靈使勁似乎只要受到稍微大力碰撞就能直接摔斷。

迦勒底的最後御主年輕，即使有一干從者為了契約者能在拯救人理裡的險峻中博得幾分生存機會督促訓練，可即便增長了肌肉，東方人人種身形的關係和一干從者站在一塊還是相形纖細。

不過他並不是瘦弱，包覆於迦勒底簡明幹練制服底下是每日每夜反覆鍛鍊而成的精瘦身軀，不需親眼確認，烏魯克王者能夠洞悉一切。

「把脖子伸得如此長是要獻上你的腦袋給本王嗎？若要需要你的腦袋，本王大可不必如此費勁。」

起初藤丸立香覺得無措，但聽聞吉爾伽美什王的言語，本先慌亂的情緒也稍稍平復，不過那也僅是一丁點的程度，畢竟王正等待著他的說明，至於事實其實相當簡單就是──他老早想著王身後用做裝飾的羽根觸感並且想摸得不得了，最後才鬼迷心竅幹出這等大逆不道的事。

所以他該說嗎？  
藤丸立香確實該講，不用鉅細靡遺但需老實陳述。可不論選擇何者，是從緣由說起還是以衝動犯下的錯誤做開頭，接下來除了公開處刑的之外，瑪修之外迦勒底當中年紀最輕的年輕人已經能預料會迎來何種下場。

可那又如何呢？該來的躲不掉，自己做的便要承擔起責任，於是乎，哪怕會面對王的盛怒，藤丸立香也只能開口，用有些怯懦遲疑的小聲語氣回答王的問題。

「王、希望您別太過生氣，那不過是我……」

年輕的御主說得支支吾吾，那雙注視的紅眼睛眼神也越發凌厲。

「不過什麼？」吉爾伽美什王眉毛上挑，語氣透出幾分對於拖拉的不耐。而在他的背後，藤丸立香可以瞧見偷偷覷瞧的迦勒底職員和英靈。

為什麼沒有人來解救我呢──！立香在內心吶喊，不過他曉得正因為是吉爾伽美什王，哪怕是那名將跋扈脾氣收斂起、行事作風給人民歌功頌德，他仍舊是人類最古的英雄吉爾伽美什王。

正常人沒有人想要忤逆最古之王的意旨，至於具有理性的從者也不會無聊和具有從者殺手外號的金色英靈對幹，除非真的沒事想要搞點大的練練身手。

但在場沒有因為魔術師身分就可以將英靈當作使魔同等存在的狂妄自詡者，亦無理性蒸發、天性不對盤或不甘日常太平的搞事者從者，迦勒底的最後御主也僅能吞嚥喉間難以嚥下的唾液，神色略顯遲疑地回答，一副心虛無比的模樣。

「……不過是我一時的鬼迷心竅。」

「哼。」王發出一聲嗤之以鼻的哼響，光憑如此就足夠作賊心虛的某人身軀大大一震，年輕御主的反應自然也沒逃過吉爾伽美什的眼睛，沒有放開擒握的右手，他倒是用另一手抓握住藤丸立香的下巴，拉著他不的不看向自己，「也就只有你膽敢在本王面前說出這等狂妄的虛偽，不過本王心情大好這次姑且饒恕你的過錯，但若有下次，雜役，你就準備付出相等的代價吧──」

下顎傳來略重但也不至於難以忍受的掐捏，明明受到來自於王的警告，但視野裡所見到的景象卻足以讓藤丸立香恍惚了神智，完全隔絕了被捏疼皮肉。

嘴巴上是王不悅但看在過往辛勞上網開一面警告，但那眼眉與微微勾起的唇角，藤丸立香想即變換成對烏魯克王感到棘手的英靈，都能清楚分辨其中的情緒吧。

那是一抹輕淺的笑，肯定是如此的。  
可烏魯克王鮮少給予他人真心誠意不帶嘲諷的微笑，在場除了近距離貼近的年輕御主之外，絕大多數人只當那是來自於最古之王的警告，唯有年少又不經世事多少的藤丸立香會朝另一方面解讀。

但也或許未有任何的解讀、想法，年長的烏魯克王早已離去多久，無戲可看的從者和人員也自覺地散場，僅有藤丸立香立於原地，直到迦勒底另一名英雄王到來，穿戴手甲毫無避諱地抓住御主的腦袋，金屬的冷直直碰觸底下柔軟細嫩的頭皮，那股冰冷和隨後而來勒緊胸口束縛直接將年輕人神遊的意志扯回，又再與Caster職階相同又截然不同的容顏逼近時哆嗦打顫。

「你可是讓我看了一齣好戲，雜種。」

人類最古的英雄，Archer職階的英雄王正用他那雙彰顯神性鮮紅之眼凝視不由自主退後，卻反將自己困於他人臂彎內彷彿被捕獵物的青澀少年。

英雄王露出笑，是和Caster自己相似不過完全能感受其自我任意的壞心。


	2. Chapter 2

02

事情為何會發展成這番田地？若要是藤丸立香神智清醒，他肯定會有這番的疑問，只可惜人類最後的御主如今腦袋彷彿化為毫無作用的果凍，不論思考還是反應神經等同於放置於吉利丁當中的佐料，只能在半凝結的膠質內做緩慢可笑的活動，至於剩下的反應非本於理智而是遵從身體本能的反射，他不甚清醒的大腦幾乎僅剩呼吸的機能。

呼吸、喘息，貪婪地，卻又力不從心。明明如此地迫切、張開的口也不斷喘息，胸口的窒扼卻一分又一分加重毫無緩解，細胞急需氧氣壓榨供以全身的器官過分運作導致渾身發燙體溫節節高升，心臟快要無法負荷、胸腔灼熱如同烈焰燃燒。

世界最後的御主幾乎窒息於難以抵抗的難受之中，生理溢出的淚眼矇矓了視野，不僅臉龐甚至眼眶都泛起肉眼可見的緋紅色調，如此可憐的模樣足以激起他人的憐憫之心，可造成如此情況的人並非同理心豐足之人，他將藤丸立香當成疆土征服掠奪、唇舌一如本人霸道蠻橫，不論舌根或者貝齒，不放過任何一吋全都盡情地蹂躪玩弄，以使人頭皮發麻的力度大力舔舐吸吮。

正因為如此，年輕的御主成為了英雄王口中的鮮嫩魚肉、青澀但又不失甘甜的果實。喘息、窒息、淚水、掙扎，他的徒勞不過是提味的佐料，激起古老王者本性的恣意從不饜足節制。

所以眼前淚流不止不過是親吻這等小事還表現出笨拙得可笑反應，對王的恩賜完全不知感恩戴德但稍微還有些自知之明不敢造次，青澀得不經人世全都讓古老的英靈更加壞心妄為。

誰讓以全盛時期現界的王者還未獲得體恤之心，做事全憑自己喜好準則。就他看來能獲得自己的青眼相看已是無上榮耀，起碼該做到感激涕零才對，但早知出生於千年之後的年輕御主不是阿諛奉承之輩，若是自己也不會起了興致之心，對於毫無經驗的少年少女初嘗喜樂總有幾分寬容，卻也不代表對於滿眼迷離唇舌被動癱軟的傢伙提起了少見耐性的英雄王真會應對方懇求大做恩赦。

「誰允許你閉上的，雜種。」

手指插進趁著自己退出就想閉合的嘴，古老的英靈對於猛然被自己塞進過深反射性嘔吐的年輕人不覺憐憫，反倒粗魯地劃過口腔每一吋的濕潤而後又毫不留情掐捏其中柔軟攪弄，哪怕唾液沾濕了指頭由無法閉口的唇角溢出，藤丸立香瀰漫水霧的藍眼睛足夠驕傲並且捉摸不定的王者欣喜。

難受是歡愉當中的調劑，折辱則為取樂的一環。既然能夠一眼看穿他人本質，就不會指望對方會突然開竅迎合自己，本就不是會顧忌他人感受也鮮少給予憐憫，英雄王理所當然繼續能夠將那雙藍眼睛逼出更多淚水的舉動。

「若不想更加難受就張嘴。」

不需用上太過嚴苛的語氣，僅要掐住舌頭的手指稍稍往舌根深處探去，那張試圖抗拒而緊閉的嘴便會自然而然地打開，做人類最純然無假的作嘔反應。英雄王自是不會讓藤丸立香做出如此倒胃口之事，他眼明手快掐按住年輕人的顳顎關節處好讓無法動彈，又扯著與唾液一塊吐出的舌頭直接親吻而上。

舌頭貼舌頭，嘴唇抵嘴唇。順應親吻應當的節奏重新把那根笨拙的舌頭安放回原位，順道將嚴重走神的人注意力拉回，古老的英靈滿意年輕人禁不起自己的深吻而顫抖、由於舌尖反覆研磨上顎所以腿軟，舌頭糾纏蜷繞無法承受故而掙扎嗚噎。

不論起頭他的反抗多麼有力，最終都將淪為徒勞無功的白費。吉爾伽美什太過清楚藤丸立香的一切，不須費心猜想便能預見不久後他將如何懇求饒恕與恩賜，怎樣成臣服於自己之下。

彰顯神性的紅眼睛注視幾吋之外的藍，英雄王不僅一次聽聞某些從者將藤丸立香那雙藍眼睛譬喻為天空，是那些總愛用詩情畫意來描述風花雪月的人物，又或把他人視為故事主人翁的創作者，古老的英靈曾對此發出輕笑，但在此時此刻他覺得那雙被淚水浸濕的眼睛更像大海，反射頂頭人造光芒顯得波光粼粼，形同隨著海風潮汐浪高而變換的蔚藍。

是瞠目又或難受地緊閉，給淚水漉濕的眼睫於閉合那一刻沾束又在睜眼那瞬重新解開，偶爾還能在上頭瞧見閃耀跳動的細碎光輝。如此美麗的景象足以彌平由於過份拙劣的吻技而遭遇的難堪，滿嘴的唾液，包含雙唇、下顎以及臉頰甚至於手指，古老的王者未曾有過這番堪稱羞辱理當惱怒的際遇，他應該要憤慨並嫌惡，可在那雙眼睛之前，他的情緒與呼吸平穩得好比不會因為微毫改變的汪洋。

唇腔間的舔舐依舊，甚至更加纏綿難捨，由舌尖到舌葉乃至底部的舌繫，兩者之間糾纏難解，每一次激起的不僅是熱度還有彷彿電流竄過的酥麻，魔術迴路接通從其中品嘗混合於唇舌、唾液、嗚噎之內的甘美，古老的英靈選擇囫圇吞進更多，即便身為具有極高單獨行動素質的英雄，魔力仍舊是從者賴以為生的必須。

況且比起迦勒底提供藉由電力轉變而成的能量，這番透過原始方式的補魔更得英雄王的歡心。

活人的熱度，潮濕並帶有一絲黏稠的水潤，禁不起挑撥如同小動物受驚畏縮的反應，想要掙脫又不能的徒勞，藤丸立香表現出的反應能夠稍稍填補以全盛時期現界的古老王者殘暴自我驕傲之心。

「如何，雜種，」稍稍退出唇舌，但吉爾伽美什仍徘徊在藤丸立香的唇角邊親吻，舔去退出的同時順勢帶出與糾纏間不及嚥回津液，「懂得品嘗歡愉了嗎？」

但愣愣注視自己眨眼的年輕人顯然無法回答吉爾伽美什的問題，藤丸立香僅用潮濕的藍眼睛拋給古老的王者足以驅使他將之按下繼續的迷離眼神。

「你該看看你的眼神……」全盛時期的英雄王張開口欺近必須倚靠自己支撐的年輕人，他沾染津液的嘴唇選擇在對方裸露於柔軟黑髮之外的耳畔旁說話，兩人的距離是那麼地近，不論是呢喃、伴隨吐納而出的熱氣又或隨著嘴形變化若有似無的碰觸，不需要實切完全僅須如此就能瞧見僅有一層薄薄血肉的耳尖立即變紅，「人類最後的御主在引誘人方面也頗具天賦，你這個眼神他應該沒見過吧──」

手指扳過無力低垂的腦袋，年輕的烏魯克王者能夠篤定那不是刻意的引誘。因為洞悉世間所有歡快愉悅，他早就能夠一眼區別佯裝與真實的差距──這或許就是其他雜種總愛將之反覆咀嚼於口中緣由。確實，這等青澀但又隱約能瞥見屬於雌的引誘煽情才讓吉爾伽美什感到興致，況且他看得遠比藤丸立香本人還要清楚，藤丸立香伸出的手絕對不是單純的好奇感到興致，既然都對吉爾伽美什──年老的自己──感到興致，那麼同樣身為吉爾伽美什，對於送上門來的自然不會拒絕。

世間一切皆在自己手中，不論聖杯或者所謂的御主，只要足夠引起自己興致又或具有納入的價值，英雄王不介意將之收進自己的寶庫。巴比倫大寶庫空間無限，盡納天下珍藏亦無法完全填滿，即便再多名藤丸立香放入寶物庫當中也綽綽有餘。

僅可惜藤丸立香並非器物，會呼吸、心臟會跳動的寶石僅適合擺於身側，置於寶物庫之中僅會使之蒙塵。喜於收藏古老的英雄王能夠鑑別珍寶、一眼覷見他人看不見的價值，更明白怎樣才能彰顯珍寶的價值，別人求而不得的寶石要是擺於庫中就未免過於糟蹋，王是相當大度寬容的存在，曉得覬覦這顆寶石不知分寸之輩有太多，分給貪求者一絲光輝也是彰顯為王者的氣度與胸襟。

但在此之前珍寶都需要經過打磨切割才能顯現出價值，還是顆原石的藤丸立香不夠閃亮耀眼完全陪襯出王之風采，既然世間奇珍異寶皆屬王，將之開料乃至最後的切磨製成也屬王的職責。

游弋於嘴角邊研磨按壓的拇指意圖過於明顯，有過太多次相同的經歷接下來將會遭遇如何藤丸立香自然能夠想像，可他依舊無法抵抗一如本人霸道蠻橫的英雄王唇舌，就好像前頭已經無法細數多少的一次又一次，他能做到的僅有將他人口腔當成疆土征服掠奪的古老王者面前丟盔卸甲放棄任何的抵禦，好讓全盛時期的王者在饜足過後善心大發的屏退恩賜。

可就如同他無法預料英雄王的興致與一而再再而三的出手，會在被掠奪同時遭遇另一名烏魯克王，給他迎面撞見，早在烏魯克就成為手下僕役之一的迦勒底年輕人感到狼狽無措惶恐耳赤。

他應該立即跳離，並誠惶誠恐地謝罪懇請赦免無禮與離去，但他不得動彈，是緊握住自己雙臂的兩手，還有烏魯克賢王注視紅瞳當中的蛇豎。

「嚯……原來是這麼回事，這倒出乎本王的預料之外。看來年輕的我還是能出乎意表之外，既然如此設想周到……」

無視在旁另一人的不悅哼聲，頭戴王冠的金色英靈俯視遠比自己矮小，現在又因為畏縮拉開距離反而把自己藏進年輕自己懷裡變得更加嬌小的御主，他的表情不見太多起伏分別，唯一能夠讓人捉摸的估計僅有方才所說的那段話，還有那雙眼睛傳達而出遠勝以往的壓迫和睥睨。

這和藤丸立香平常時感受不同，由於共同經歷險峻無比的絕對魔獸戰線，他與Caster職階的最古英雄王總有別於Archer的英雄王來得親暱幾分，而烏魯克的年長王者確實也比年輕的自己還要多幾分容忍語交談的空間。

可藤丸立香忘了，裝扮成魔術師模樣的吉爾伽美什雖然從不老不死之旅歸來，又獲得見證一切之人的至高賢王封號，但從其根本仍舊是那名人類最古老的英雄王，只要王者有心退去表現出的細緻耐心，吉爾伽美什依然是吉爾伽美什。

「雜種，既然是本王的僕役就應該能明白能夠服侍本王是無上的榮耀，那麼接下來該如何表現你──應該明白吧？」

魔術師裝扮的吉爾伽美什王擒握藤丸立香的下顎以不容拒絕的語氣說道，是和年輕全盛時期的他相同的手法。

遭到流有神祇血統並具有最高神性的英靈那雙獨特的鮮紅之眼直視，人類最後的御主十分肯定自己最終無路可逃，在那雙如同蛇的豎瞳之前，自己不過是被鎖定的獵物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖延了很久才寫完第二章，希望下一章就能完結，閃閃真的太難寫啦（掩面哭泣  
> 如果喜歡這篇歡迎愛心和評論喔～


End file.
